


For King And Country

by AsgardianTeaCup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianTeaCup/pseuds/AsgardianTeaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was never a very popular person among the royal family, even more so after his father passed after becoming mysteriously ill. With his mother nervous of him revealing her plot to kill her husband, the Queen Naomi has sent him off to marry the Princess Anna in a nearby Kingdom. With allies to form and his own life on the line should he discover the truth of his father's death, why not add on a budding love with a certain member of his royal guard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For King And Country

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is my first long fic and I'm still very new to writing fics. I would appreciate any constructive criticism but please be gentle with me. I'm going to do my very best to post a new chapter every week.

"I don't even know anything about her. Why would I want to marry her?"

The Queen sighed, giving her son a stern stare as he stood before her. She sat upon her claimed thrown with a sense of amusment in his pain.

"It's not about what you want. It's about what's right for your country. We need this alliance and with them not having a crowned prince of their own it is only logical that we send a candidate to wed their princess."

Castiel glared back at his mother. He wasn't going, not without a fight. "What about Gabriel? Send him instead, I'm more useful here." Naomi shook her head. "Michael has said he wanted Gabriel here with him. He's to have a seat on the high council when your older brother takes the throne."

There it was, that sense of betrayal. He knew he was disliked the most amongst his older brothers. Gabriel was kind to him, always looking out for him. But Michael and Lucifer, they had their own motives and often pushed Castiel aside, regardless of his intelligence.

"You will set out for the Kingdom of Hillshire at first light. I will be sending a group of guards to accompany you. That is the finally word on that." Castiel crossed his arms over his body. "And if I should choose to speak with the crowned prince about it?"

"Then he would tell you the same."

A voice was heard from a hallway behind the thrown as Michael revealed himself, walking around and standing off the side of the throne. Noami looked at her eldest son and smiled before looking back at Castiel. "Mother is right. This is the most logical way to establish an alliance with this Kingdom."

Castiel looked at Michael with almost pleading eyes. "Can't you see she's manipulating you? I imagine she was the one who came up with this idea all on her own." His eyes shot daggers at Naomi, who had shot from her place on the throne, near ready to decend on him when Michael held his hand up, ordering her to stop. "Mother merely suggested something I had been pondering for som time now. She is right however. This is the way. That is my final word." Michael looked down at Castiel, who only showed hurt eyes as he looked back at his brother. "You are making a mistake brother. My place is here, you know that." Michael only scoffed and gestured out of the throne room. "You are dismissed Castiel."

The younger brother growled and turned to leave. He was finally being pushed from his own home, his family. He was much like his father, the good King who had been laid to rest from a mysterious sickness that befell him. Everyone was ready to accept that as fact when Castiel had done some digging. He had then found that his mother had been going to see someone quite often. Someone who worked in herd and...odd medicines. He had his suspicions but by the time he had brought it to his brothers it was too late. There would be no hope of gathering enough evidence. That was when his mother Naomi had begun searching for ways to get him out of the Kingdom, and at last she had finally succeeded.

Finally reaching his chamber Castiel slammed the door shut behind him. He looked in either direction. He could run, he could flee the country and go be whatever he wanted to be, but that wouldn't solve anything. The decision had been made, and he could not avoid it. The young prince crossed over to his bed and flopped down onto the matress. This was the beginning of the end of his life he was sure of it.  
  


* * *

 

  
The rest of the night was a lonely one. Castiel didn't appear for dinner and his brother Gabriel had become worried. He shouldn't have been surprised, what with the news he knew Castiel would be receiving about traveling to the nearby Kingdom to marry the princess, he still expected Cas to at least show up for dinner, not skip the meal completely. The truth was Castiel wanted nothing to do with his family at the present moment. Betrayal had comepletely overwhelmed him. How could his brothers and sisters just sat by while Michael and his mother threw him off to the side without so much as a single glance his way. He was always the one people didn't like. He was always the one with the unpopoular opinion. And now his mother had finally won. She would be rid of him at last.

Castiel looked up from his trunk when he heard the knock on his chamber door. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I'll send for a plate when I am."

The door opened revealing his brother Gabriel. He should have known he would come to see him. A tray with dinner and two goblets were carried by one hand, and a pitcher of wine in the other. Castiel sighed and continued his task of packing his things. There was so much to pack, so much to get ready. "Go away Gabriel. I said I'm not hungry."

"Oh hush now Cas. You can't just skip meals. Besides, we had your favorite tonight. Would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Casiel looked up from his trunk to see the plate of food. Roasted meat with cooked vegetables and bread littered the plate, steam still coming from it. He eyes the two goblets and looked at his brother. "And the wine?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I didn't say you shouldn't be upset. I came to drink with you. A final farewell before you set off tomorrow."

The young prince sighed and went for the table near the window, Gabriel moving to join him. He set the plate down and filled the goblets with wine, another favorite of Castiel's. They took sips of there wine while Castiel picked at the plate of food. Gabriel sighed. "This is a shit decisionon Michaels part I'll give you that."

"Save it Gabriel. We all know you'll smile and say whatever you want to make people like you. That's why you're on the council and not me."

Gabriel looked at Castiel with a neutral expression. "And look where that's gotten me. I'm the bitch to the King. Smiling and lying my way till it catches up with me one day." Castiel didn't look up from his food. Gabriel took another sip of his wine. "Look Cassie...I may not actively speak out against Michael like you do...But I care about you. You're my brother. I don't want to see you go."

Castiel looked up to his brother finally, sad eyes now there. "And then what? Even if I do go and marry this princess, I'll only be controlled by King Michael and the Queen Mother Naomi from afar. Nothing will change."

Gabriel scoffed, taking a sip. "You go ahead and think that. Take this a new chance Castiel. A chance to get out, a chance to make a difference. That's what you always wanted wasn't it? After all...From what I've heard this princess' father, the king? He was once a friend to father." Castiel's eyes widened. Never hat Gabriel said anytihng about their father's death, too scared to speak ill of their mother. "You always said I was crazy to think that mother-"

"I never said anything." Gabriel quickly cut Castiel off, taking another sip of wine. "I'm just saying, they were like minded, him and father. And you are every image of our father. Perhaps this will help you more than you think."

Castiel nodded and resumed eating his meal. Gabriel excused himself, promising to see him off in the morning and left Cas to finish his packing alone. He took a look outside late in the night before going to bed, seeing the small amount of troops he was being sent with packing thr caravan to leave. He wouldn't sleep much tonight. They would set out at first light, probably even before that to gain as much time as possible. Castiel tossed and turned in his bed. The room he had slept in since he was a child already no longer feeling like home.


End file.
